Secrets
by Heartless'World
Summary: Secrets is a story following an ordinary girl, who finds herself moving away from everything she's known for, when her dad lands an amazing job in Chicago. Her life is turned upside down but can the knight find her way out and keep her secret?
1. Chapter 1: Saying Goodbye

Chapter 1:  
>Saying Goodbye<p>

I lay on my bed, indulged in the white duvet which had gold floral designs covering them, thinking why it always has to be me? First I was the new girl, who nobody wanted to know. I was apparently 'weird' but then I was finally being me … or becoming. I finally was one of them… one of the populars but my parents had to land a great job in Chicago! This may sound selfish, but I just couldn't live a normal life, could I?

"Snap out of it Ade … Your Adrianna knight. Your parent's knight in shining armor" I said to myself.

I got off my bed and started packing until my cell phone started to ring. I followed the sound of my phone, not knowing where it was. 'Must've hid it somewhere' I thought to myself. I walked towards my closet. The sound grew louder. I knew it wasn't in my closet. So I slid the mirrors. A spacious room was at my feet, just waiting for me to step inside it. It was my little hide out. And the best thing was… No one knew about it.

Flashbacks appeared. That day, when I kept my first secret, I stole purple paint, so I could decorate the room. My parents were furious to know that a new set of paint was 'stolen'. They thought they might have put it somewhere else, so they checked the entire house. There was no trace of it, so they forgot about the whole thing.

I stepped into the lavish territory, the cell phone still eager for me to pick it up. I ran towards the glass coffee table and picked it up. Without a thought, I touched the accept button. Then put the phone against my ear only to hear …

"What's wrong with you, I've been ringing like mad"

"… Hey" a grin crept onto my face. I knew exactly who it was.

There was a deep sigh from the other end which was followed by a small chuckle.

"I need to talk to you" his voice sounded warm "look out of your balcony"

At that moment, I walked out of my space, slid the mirrored doors back. I realised I was staring at myself in the mirror. I never do this … So why now?  
>While the cell phone was still hooked to my ear, I walked towards the double doors, which had a gold border. I slipped my hands, lazily onto the gold handle, opened the doors. Just at that moment, I felt the cool breeze kiss my cheeks. I could smell the distant ocean. My curls whipped me across my face as I looked below. My feet swept me towards the spiral staircase which led to the garden. As I opened the gateway, I knew he was looking at me. What was so special of me?<br>I was only wearing a white tank top, ripped denim jeans and black sneakers. It was only ordinary me.  
>I had reached destination: Garden. My phone still hooked to my ear. I just couldn't let go. I felt myself, settling my phone into my pocket.<p>

"Hey … again" he said  
>A smile glowed on my face.<p>

"Hey … once again" I mumbled  
>There was an awkward silence. We could only hear the waves crashing into each other, the wind howling around us. Except for that, it was silent.<p>

"Look Ade, I know … that, it's hard for you." He consoled "But, everything is going to be -"

"To be okay..." I cut him off "Well it's not! And you know that! So why, Drew, Why are you trying to comfort me!" my voice raging in anger and disgust with myself.

All of a sudden, there was a tight grip on my wrist, dragging me towards the beach. My golden brown eyes shimmered, as the sun went down. I looked towards Drew's Face. It was perfect. He was perfect. I felt an absolute shock to myself.

'ADRIANNA! This is Drew we're on about, the same guy who befriended you, when no one was there. ' I thought.

We came to a halt, his soft hands, still firm against my wrist. He was looking deep into my eyes. We were so close that I could see my reflection in his Hazel blue eyes. I was so hypnotized, that I didn't realise him leaning in. I didn't realise my eyes close. I was so hypnotized until I felt his moist warm lips touch mine. I locked my arms around his neck, while he held me by my waist.  
>I felt myself let go of the worries. I was happy again.<br>We lingered for a while until he let go. My arms still locked around his neck. I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at him. I never had noticed his facial features before. I felt his cheek bones, still looking straight into his eyes. I leaned in but this time I kissed him harder.

After a while, we broke off from the kiss. But still embracing the moment we had together, because only in a matter of time I'd be heading to Chicago to start a new life.

"I … Why …" I muttered, what am I supposed to say?

"I love you" he whispered in my ear.  
>The voice echoed in my head. I'm not invisible anymore.<p>

"I've always loved you" his voice returning to normal "Since I first met you, I felt a tingling sensation. Every time I talked to you, I couldn't resist but hug you. I wanted to be close to you but when I found out you were leaving I decided to drop by and… it's taken me all my guts to tell you, I love you."

He smiled. And I, well I threw myself at him. Sobbing in his embrace. My head leaning on his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around me. The wind blew sand grains all around us as if confetti was thrown.

Out of the blue, my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I felt the tickle of short buzzes being sent across my body. I had to let go the warmth and check my phone.

"It's late … and … I've got to go" I groaned

"Wait" Drew exclaimed, pulling me closer to him.

He wiped my tears away. "I'll always be with you" as he said this, he gave me a caring kiss on my forehead.

This may have been the last moment I was able to treasure with him. But I wouldn't take chances.

"Promise, you'll call me?" I looked once again in those hazel blue eyes.

"Promise" With this, he held me close for a moment.

We both looked up at the stars. The moon shone on the ocean. It was truly a moment I'd never forget. He held my hand and we started to walk back. The sneakers on my feet making prints. The wind bringing us closer together. We were strolling like a couple. Like a perfect couple.


	2. Chapter 2: Flight Outta Here

Chapter 2:

Flight Outta Here

It was 6:30 in the morning and all I could think of was last night. The image of Drew kept racing through my head all night. 'Have I gone Crazy' I thought. I sunk my head into the pillow, my arms were resting on. The cold touch put my eyes to ease. I dashed up, realising I had a flight out of here. If my parents caught me lying in bed, they'd kill me.

I looked around.

"Honey" My mom called out "I've already put your clothes out and the rest of your stuff your father has packed"

"Thanks … Wait what?" I tried to recall "Dad has done what?"

"Packed the rest of your stuff!" She screamed.

I nearly choked on them last words and the funny thing was… I didn't have anything to choke on.

I decided to be mature on the situation, so what if my Dad packed the rest of my stuff… I was pretty sure that I packed all the important stuff… right?  
>I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. I couldn't believe the fact that Drew liked me for this long and I hadn't noticed.<br>"Stupid… Stupid… Stupid Me" I yelled at myself.

I got out, once I was done and dusted, and wrapped a spare towel around myself. I quickly got changed into the outfit laid out infront of me. My conscience was screaming at me. I didn't know who I was anymore. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I saw myself, wearing a Jasmine One shoulder, short sleeved, ruffle Smocke top, paired with some black denim shorts and Air Jasmine OT Pumps. I looked good… I guess. My straightener was sitting infront of me.

I straightened my hair, making sure the layers went perfectly fine together. I looked at myself again. Thoughts rummaged through my head.

"Oh Adrianna …" My parents said, as they came in "You look stunning."

"We're so, glad that you are being so responsible about this"

I shot them a quick glance. 'Responsible?' I thought.  
>Feelings from yesterday re-emerged. The despite awakened. I looked back at my reflection. I calmed down, remembering about yesterday. Maybe all of it wasn't bad.<p>

"Hey… Life can't always be lived with hate, just because you couldn't accept the fact that things had to change" I said while forcing a smile.

"Atah Girl" My dad smiled "Now about your luggage… Do you really need all that" He said laughing.

"Richard!" My Mum raged (While I laughed of course) "A girl has to be prepared"

"Plus… We are moving" I muttered.

I didn't want to leave but I guess no one is perfect.

My dad gave a hand taking the luggage down stairs and my dearest Mother; well she was doing her 'finishing touches'. I ran down the grand staircase. I saw the entire luggage at the footstep of our door. One by one they entered the car boot.

I rolled out the last bag and pushed it into the boot, my mum already in the front seat. I felt a pair of soft hands slip slyly around my waist and spin me around. I laughed like never before.

"Drew!" I insisted "Put me down!"

As I said, he did so.

"How did you know it's me"  
>He smiled shyly.<p>

"I'll always know if it's you" I laughed.

"AHEM!" My dad coughed.

"… Hi Mr. Knight" Drew said awkwardly. "I thought I'd come down and… well…"

"It's not like we're not going to come back" My mum sang out, her head looking out of the car window.

I dashed her, a pleasing look.

"Drew, can you do me a favor?" he pleaded.

"Sure, anything you wish for" Drew replied.

"Well, your coming with us to the airport and then taking the car back to the house" he preached "I'd get one of the P.A's to do it but I don't trust them"

"Oh Daddy" I sang, going out to give him a tight hug.

"You know, It'd be my pleasure" Drew lilted.

Both my parents were sitting at the front of the car, while me and Drew were at the back. My dad was the one driving. My head was resting on Drew's shoulder. Just like daddy, he was wearing a blazer, but his was black and instead of a white collared shirt and grey tie, he was wearing a white V-necked t-shirt.

"You know, you look beautiful" he whispered

I smiled with my eyes closed.

"Amazing, Stunning, Gorgeous" he carried on but with no whisper.

"You say something Drew?" My dad asked.

"Uh, yes… the view it's…" He looked at me "A stunner…"

My mum just giggled from her perfect white teeth.

We were only half way to the Airport, so I got comfy. My arms locked around his upper arm. I felt his biceps, while he just smiled.

"Wow, he's muscular" I muttered to myself

"Thinking out loud?" He whispered with a smile.

Before I could say anymore, the car jolted to a halt. We both realised that we arrived at the airport and it was only in a moment's time, that we'd be away from each other. His face stopped glowing. I felt the pain that was in his eyes. I could tell his smile was fake… and it hurt me to know I couldn't do anything

He got out and opened the door for me. My hand slipped into his as he helped me out.

"You ready Ade?" My mum wondered.

"Yup" I just said.

His hands were still in mine while we walked into the airport. I looked into his eyes. I trembled with the thought of him breaking his promise.

"You remember your promise?" I asked

"Don't worry, I remember" he laughed, the most painful laugh.  
>My dad turned around.<p>

"Okay this is it" He handed Drew the keys and grabbed my other hand "Time to go."

His hazel blue eyes looked down into his hands. The Mercedes Benz CLC keys were in his hands.

"Thanks Sir" He replied, giving my dad a farewell hand shake. "Take care"

"…Mrs. Knight" He hugged my mum "Goodbye…"

"And Ade" He said with a final sigh "I'm going to miss you"

He grabbed both my hands and then slowly pulled me closer to him. He slipped his hands around my waist.

"…Goodbye…"

His words echoed around my head. He kissed my forehead and held me close. I didn't want to let go.

'_All passengers who wish to go to Chicago, Illinois, Please board now.' _

"You better go…" He mourned.

He drifted away from me. All I could see was the back of his blazer. His head was down while he walked away. A tear fell from my eyes.

'_All passengers who wish to go to Chicago, Illinois, Please board now.' _It repeated.

"Well… we better go cupcake" mum said to me as she held my hand.

"Welcome to the First Class section" The intercom spoke "I hope you enjoy your air travel with us. If you need any assistance, our staff is happy to help"

I could see happy faces in the same uniform. 'Well at least someone is happy' I thought to myself.

I lay my head back in the comfy recliner seats. My seat was in the middle while my mum sat on the right and my dad to the left. My mum had already fallen asleep and dad was typing up a presentation. I kept my head back, thinking about Drew. About what just happened? Having second doubts on whether he'd call me.

'He will call Ade, he promised...' I kept telling myself.

My eyes were tired. It felt like I've been sobbing for a year or so. Even though only a single teardrop fell from my eye. My chest felt tight, it was as if I couldn't breathe. I closed my eyes, hoping the pain would go away. Instead, I fell straight to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Hello Chicago

Chapter 3:  
>Hel-lo, Chi-Ca-Go!<p>

'Thank You for flying with British Airlines' I heard a blurred robotic voice, beaming in my ear 'You may now leave the plane, if you need assistance with anything, our staff is happy to help'

I saw happy faces in the same uniform all over, helping people with their luggage. I looked to my right and mum was already up, talking to one of the staff to help me with the luggage. I looked to my left and saw dad getting up. There was chatter all over, even a couple of faded mutters from second class. There was also plenty of room to run about and no rush. I felt for my couture glasses.

"Aah, there they are" I muttered.

I got up, slipped the glasses over my eyes and grabbed one of the carry bags and took my roll able suitcase, the rest of my luggage the staff brought down. We were walking through the plane fields; guards with neon safety jackets were surrounding us.

"It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Knight" They both said "And we both hope that one day our paths will cross."

It was only me and the rest of the Knight family. As we walked through the Automatic glass doors, there were clicks from every corner.

"Daddy…" I said "Why is there Press here… wanting to take OUR pictures?"

"Yes … Richard… why?" My mum said, steamily.

"Well, we're English!" He said with a laugh.

We carried on walking until we reached the entrance. Just as we took our step outside, my eyes darted towards the Mercedes Benz P8. It was a two seater, in silver and MY dream. Luckily, I was allowed to drive at the age of 16. Next to that, I saw a Ferrari FF and Next to that a white Ford GT90 concept.

"Hey mum… who do you think those cars belong to" I asked

Without having a chance to say, my dad butted in…

"Well…" he threw a set of keys at my way "The Mercedes Benz, is all yours"

We were walking towards the cars which were all lined up in a row.

"Oh my God… really? I squealed

By the time any of them could answer, I was already in the front seat.

"Hey, dad!" I shouted "This is awesome, thank you"

"You know, you shouldn't spoil her too much" my mum said

"Well, if I don't spoil my girls, who will?" He threw another set of keys at mum "Now Anne, go sit in your Ford"

You could tell by her face that she was delighted just as me and was in the car in no time.

I started the engine; delight was running through my blood. I firmly put both hands on the steering wheel, put the car into gear and set off. I knew where I was going because I had a Tom-tom fit in the car and surprisingly the address to the house was already programmed.

I was on the road and it felt good. I was driving on normal rate speed, but still felt fast.

'Turn on your second right' It said. And I did so.

The sign said Anderson Avenue. I carried on driving until I noticed the other cars in the driveway. I pulled in and coming out of their own cars were my parents. Behind me another car pulled up, just next door. The Moving truck had just come; my parents were dealing with that although my interests were else where.

A car had just been parked up in the drive next door, it was a Lamborghini. There was a pause of silence, then the engine revved and then once again… silence. Two boys, one who looked at least two years older than me and the other, looked just my age. They both got out of the car, one after the other. I was still in my car and was pretty sure they were looking at me… though one problem … my windows were tinted. I got my Ipod out from the one of my bags and put the headphones in my ears. I searched through my playlist.

"She doesn't mind by Sean Paul" I smiled

The tune was beating in my ears. I decided with the confidence I had, to get out. The boys were still there leaning against the car, watching the new neighbours. I got out, the shades still against my eyes. My medium cut, ash brown layered hair, following behind me. I closed the door with a bang and carried on walking. I threw the hand bags on the steps that led to our patio door. I got to hand it to my parents; they knew taste when they saw it. I went back to the car and saw the two boys walking over to us.

"Hey" they said "You must be the Knight family, welcome to the neighbour hood"

"I am Mark" the older one said as he held out a hand shake towards my dad

"Pleased to meet you"

"And I am Tyler, Mark's younger brother" he said, pushing his brother to the side and held out a hand shake towards my dad.

"Pleased to meet you" My dad said "This is my wife, Anne and my daughter, Adrianna"

Mark had a white top which complimented his body very well and Tyler was wearing a white tank top and some jeans. His hands were in his pockets when he walked over.

"Need any help, Adrianna?" He said, with the sweetest smile.

"Yes please and call me Ade" I laughed "Adrianna is just too long for me"

He let out a small chuckle.

"Need any help, Mr. Knight?" Mark asked

"Oh call me Richard and that would be very kind of you"

While Mark was helping my parents, Tyler was helping me.

In about 15 minutes, my luggage was brought inside.

"What have you got in these bags?" he laughed

I let out a giggle

"A girl needs to be prepared" I sang out

"Well you aren't as prepared as you seem…"

At that moment I didn't understand what he meant, until he started tickling me. His fingers aimed at my stomach. I was laughing too hard. I wasn't going down without a fight, so I also started to tickle him. After that, we were running around the house laughing and screaming.

I was about to run up the stairs when all of a sudden I felt my foot slip. My heart was a galloping horse. I could feel a tight grip against my waist. My eyes closed tight. There was a slight thud. There was a ticklish, light breath against my neck. I could hear the repeated chorus of 'She doesn't Mind' but it wasn't in my head.

My eyelashes battered. Everything was blurry for a second or so. I saw hazel brown eyes looking into mine. I lay there, while he was on top of me.  
>'He, is F-lyy' I thought.<p>

A smile crept on his face. I just laughed and turned my face towards my left. I could see my headphones lay still on the oak wood floor.

"You okay?" he whispered.

"Yeh…I think so" I replied

He got up pulling me with him, his arm still wrapped around my waist. His free hand moved away the strands of hair that were infront of my face.

"You look beautiful"

"Thank you"

He pulled himself away from me

"Erm... Sorry" Tyler grinned "Let's get this stuff to your room"

"Sure"

I carried the handbags up towards the first floor. Tyler was behind, struggling with the suitcases. I let out a small chuckle.

"Are you okay?" I laughed

"Er…" he wearied "Yeh… I am but… Damn these stairs"

We started off for the second floor and then the third. In no time we were at the foot of my bedroom door. While glaring at the door, eager to push it wide open, I dropped the bags to the side. The palms of my hand tightened on the door knob. It let out a little creak.

"Oh my GOD!"

In front of me, was the most lavish room my brown eyes had ever seen. As I walked inside, my jaw dropped. I was standing in a miniature living room. It was a small space, with bright colours. The space was open and airy letting in a lot of light. There was a honey coloured L shaped sofa, in the middle of the space was a large glass table. Opposite the sofa was a plasma TV. Looking down on the floor, I saw the brown carpet. On my right was a small set of staircases leading down to the bed. There were a few doors leading out. My guess the bathroom and maybe a storage room. But my gaze was fixed towards my left. You'd expect that there would be a wall there? Instead, there was glass.

Suddenly it hit me. I wasn't in the gloomy weather anymore. It was all sunshine and only sunshine here. I wasn't in England, not anymore.


	4. Chapter 4: Dance, My Darling, Dance

Chapter 4:  
>Dance My Darling, Dance<span>

Orange light hit my face. My gaze stood firmly on my mobile phone, while the sun set. The view from the rooftop reminded me of home. It wasn't long ago since Tyler left to go home; I was actually surprised that he stayed for so long. It's been a whole 2 days since I moved but he hasn't called and he promised he would.

_Why hasn't he called? _

_What could be more important, than calling the girl who you're supposedly in love with!_

My brain rattled on for answers.

_I'm tired of waiting around. If he hasn't called, it's his loss but I'm not going to give in._

I was determined, if he actually loved me, he would call himself not make me. Venom filled my blood.

_He can't keep a promise? Huh, and I was hoping for wedding vows!_

_He's just like every other guy… Break a heart and move on! ASSHOLE!_

There was a loud bang. My phone was now on the floor, resting against the glass divider. I let out a raging scream.

_I'm not going to give in on anything._

_His loss. His loss. HIS LOSS!_

I kept chanting to myself. But to be honest, it wasn't working.

I got up and walked towards the stereo deck. I had rummaged through my pockets and got my Ipod out.

_I'm not going to let him win. He can be screwing a bitch for all I care!_

Anger was filled in my head.

There was no sound at all until '_Should've kissed you by Chris brown'_ filled the area. My mind was utterly blank. I threw off my pumps and walked over to a clear space.

My body moved along with the beat and my feat feeling the vibe.

After about what seemed like a minute, I heard a round of applause as the music stopped. My head darted towards the sound.

_Thump … Thump … Thump_

My heart was racing at the sight infront of me. My jaw nearly dropped.

"Hey Ade…"

"Hey, Tyler..."

"I can't believe you can dance…"

My eyes were glued to his bare chest.

"Hmm…"

"YOU WERE AWESOME!"

"err, thanks" I didn't dare to ask him how long he stood watching.

I looked back at the deck

It read:_ 00:40AM _

"Sorry, I think the music kept you up, I'm really sorry Tyler" I shuffled back and forth on the spot.

" 'Ay, it's okay, I couldn't get to sleep anyway"

I looked up at his face where his pearl whites were gleaming in the dark. His mouth moved but I could barely make what he was saying. I walked over towards the glass divider between the two houses, hoping I could catch what he said. I stopped dead in my tracks when I realised what was going on.

Tyler just jumped off his rooftop. His arms reached out to grab whatever was infront of him.

_Please don't die, Please… Please… Please…_

"TYLEEEEEEEEERRRRRR!"

My head was tucked into his chest, his hand placed at the back of my head, our legs entwined and his ticklish, soft breath against my neck slowed down. His free hand, tried to get us both. But then we both fell to the floor again.

My heart was skipping beats.

_He had no shirt on but he still tucked my head into his chest? why?_

"Ade, wrap your legs around my waist" his voice was stern that caused my body to shiver against his.

I slowly slipped my legs around his waist. My brown eyes were closed when he pushed himself onto his knees, his free hand moved swiftly down my back. I shuddered at the touch. Our skin molded into one when I wrapped my arms around his neck and slid my fingers through his hair. Both his hands where now on gripped tightly on my ass. I had an urge to kiss him, non stop…

_Now, now … deep breaths Ade, you cant kiss him because, well you don't know him do you? And anyway, how do you know he feels the same way? You can't ruin the day of friendship, just because you like him. It might not even be love…_

I moved my head, so my mouth would be at least an inch away from his ear.

"Tyler, put me down… puh-luh-ease?" I tried my best to say it in my most seductive tone.

His grip against my ass had only tightened, which just made me moan slightly in my throat.

Ignoring me, I was carried towards the glass doors then down the staircase and was only a foot away from my bed, when out of the blue there was a knock on the door.

"Adrianna, it's me!" she knocked a couple more times.

_Mum couldn't see me like this, not when Tyler's holding me by my ass like there's no tomorrow_

I felt my feet touch the ground. The tight grip was no more, instead I felt a hand against my waist. The gold door knob turned.

_Click._

"Now why weren't You - " her glances shifted between me and Tyler.

"Hm, Hey Mrs. Knight….."

"If you two were going to…" her eyes directed to the bed "Then you should've locked the door"

"NOOO! MUM!" I insisted "It's not like that…."

"Right… Im sure it's not…" her eyes looked at Tyler, who was, yes … shirtless.

Tyler let out the cutest laugh, moved his fingers through his brown hair, and met my mums eyes

"Don't worry Mrs. Knight, it's not what it looks like" he paused for a second, glanced to me and then continued

"Adrianna here loves to dance in the cold and well she put on quite a performance" he winked at me and then glanced back at mum "but dumbo here hasn't learnt to fly with ears, she lost her balance and I jumped to help"

I smacked the back of his head but he just winked and laughed. My mum soon joined in.

"Not fair! I'm no Dumbo" I let my I-am-an-angel-that-you-can't-resist face on before carrying on "but, Prince charming here can't go out with a shirt anymore… I wonder why"

I smirked at him before putting my elbow on his shoulder.

"okay, I do think that's enough excitement for one day" She laughed "Now will the happy couple go to bed?"

At that moment, I felt like I was the sun. I was very sure that my skin burnt up.

Mum was now out of the room but I still couldn't get past what just happened.

"Right now my Dumbo" he smiled that hey-you-know-you-want-to smile "I better go"

He completely let me go and was about to head for the door

"Hey PRINCE CHARMING!" I called out "Teach me how to fly" I winked

"Oh I would, but prince's don't do that"

"Big headed much?"

"Too flirty much?" he called back

"Am Not!"

"Are too" he winked, I could tell his eyes were gleaming with joy.

"Says the master winker"

"You think I'm a master winker" he touched his chest and mouthed the words 'Thank You'

He had left me speechless, my mouth hanged open as he turned again but stopped, stretched his arms over his head.

"Oh and Dumbo"….

"Don't call me dumbo!" I was annoyed, I don't like it when people tease me.

"My number's in your back pocket" he looked back with a teasing smile and left.

There was an eerie silence.

_What just happened?_

_And where the hell is this leading to?_

_URGH… PRINCES ARE DEFINITELY ASSHOLES!_


End file.
